love of a writer
by Queen of Blue'29
Summary: oneshot,don't like don't read!REVIEW PLEASE! *puppyeyes


coba coba bikin fic oneshot..dan ini adalah fic aku yang pertama n_n banyak kekurangannya nih,para author yang senior atau author yang lebih berbakat,tolong bantu saya ya..siapa aja tolong nnt jgn lupa review *maksa XD

jangan flame ya,bantu saran dan kritik aja..thanks :)

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto always**

**Main pairing : GaaraSakura**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : gaje,OOC,AU,lebay,abal,gak nyambung,aneh,typo(s)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Angin sore yang sejuk membuat hati seorang gadis berambut pink itu damai. Penatnya tadi siang yang dipenuhi soal soal dan angka angka kini hilang dengan duduk di sebuah café sambil mengetik sebuah novel dan terkena angin sejuk.

"ini baru namanya sore santai,"katanya sambil menghirup udara sore yang sejuk nan segar itu. Jemarinya sibuk menekan huruf abjad timbul di keyboard begitu cepat mengetik. Sepertinya,dia sedang mendapat banyak ide untuk membuat novel barunya itu.

Sakura—gadis berambut pink adalah penulis sudah banyak menulis novel,dan beberapa novel karyanya banyak diterbitkan. Nama Haruno Sakura sudah tak asing lagi didengar,karena dia merupakan penulis favorite banyak orang. Tapi,banyak orang yang tak kenal wajah Sakura senang seperti itu,dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri.

**~oOo~**

"akhirnya selesai juga novel ku yang satu ini,"Sakura menutup laptopnya dan meminum hot chocolate yang dipesannya tadi. Setelah semuanya selesai,dan kini Sakura sudah terlihat lebih fresh,Sakura pergi meinggalkan Café favoritnya itu.

**~oOo~**

Sakura sampai dirumahnya,dan segera menuju ke kamarnya dan mandi sore.

Sakura tinggal bersama seorang pembantunya. Karena orang tuanya sudah pergi ke atas sana,sudah tidur tenang untuk selama lamanya. Itu dikarenakan kecelakaan dua tahun yang tahun yang lalu itu merupakan tahun sial baginya. Dimana orang tuanya meinggal,kemudian kekasihnya yang ia tinggalkan karena hanya memanfaatkan dirinya.

**~oOo~**

Malam tiba. Sekarang tanggalnya bulan purnama muncul. Bulan yang sangat indah. Sakura senang melihat bulan purnama yang bercahaya itu. Kalau dia menatap bulan itu,dia selalu ingat kepada orang tuanya. Karena,pada saat Sakura berumur lima tahun, Sakura sering melihat bulan purnama itu bersama orang tuanya.

Sakura duduk di balkon rumahnya,yang berada dekat kamarnya. Ia duduk sambil memandangi bulan itu. Kemudian,ia pergi sebentar ke kamarnya,untuk mengambil catatan hariannya.

Sakura kaget saat melihat catatan kecilnya itu tak ada di dalam tasnya yang ia bawa tadi sore. Sakura sangat yakin dia tak pernah lupa menaruhnya dimana. Tapi sakura yakin,catatan itu pasti tinggal café tadi. Dan,pasti sudah ada orang yang mengambilnya dan melihat rahasia kehidupannya. Sakura tidak menginginkan itu. Ia tak mau cerita hidupnya diketahui oleh orang,apalagi di catatan itu ada rahasia terbesarnya. Kini sakura tampak gelisah. Dia hanya bisa berharap supaya tidak ada orang yang membacanya itu. Walau harapannya itu agak sedikit ragu ragu.

21.00 pm.

Sakura memilih untuk tidur saja,dan dia bertekad untuk balik ke café itu besok pagi. Pertama tama sakura tampak susah untuk memejamkan matanya,tapi lama kelamaan mata sakura tertutup dan ia akan memasuki alam mimpinya.

**~oOo~**

10.00 am

Minggu pagi yang agak sedikit mendung. Beda dengan hari kemarin. Sakura sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Ia akan pergi ke café itu. Dan berharap catatannya masih ada,walau tak yakin.

Sakura segera membawa mobilnya ke café favoritnya itu. Setelah sampai sakura segera pergi ke salah satu pelayan.

"permisi,anda yang mengantar pesanan ku kan?"Sakura memastikan.

"iya,kau Sakura-san yang selalu duduk disitu kan,"jawab pelayan itu.

" kau juga yang membersihkan meja ku setelah pergi?"Tanya Sakura.

"ya,"jawab pelayan itu singkat.

"dan,apakah kau ada melihat sebuah catatan berwarna pink muda di atas meja ini?"Tanya Sakura sudah seperti mewawancarai pelayan ini.

"ya,aku melihatnya. Tapi,kemarin ada seorang pemuda yang mengambil catatan itu,dia bilang dia akan mengembalikannya kepada pemilik catatan itu,"jawab pelayan itu.

Kini,sakura menduga bahwa catatan itu bukan rahasia lagi. Pasti pemuda yang mengambil catatan itu sudah membacanya.

"yasudah kalau begitu,terima kasih,"kata itu kembali bekerja setelah ditanya-tanyai oleh Sakura.

Sakura duduk ditempat favoritnya lagi. Cafe itu masih sepi. Dan baru beberapa pengunjung yang datang ke café itu.

Sakura duduk menopang ia tadi itu pasti benar. Dan rahasianya akan diketahui oleh orang,meskipun Cuma satu orang yang tau. Sakura duduk termenung.

"hei,"sapa seorang pemuda.

"hei juga,"balas sakura dengan sedikit cuek.

"boleh aku duduk disini?"Tanya pemuda berambut merah itu pada sakura.

"tentu,"lagi lagi sakura hanya menjawab seadanya. Hemat bicara.

Pemuda itu duduk di depan kursi Sakura. Kemudian ia mengajak Sakura untuk berkenalan.

"aku Gaara,kau Haruno Sakura kan yang penulis novel itu?"Tanya pemuda berambut merah,tinggi,dan dikening kirinya terdapat tato bertuliskan "ai"—Gaara.

"namamu simple. Dari mana kau tau kalau aku Haruno Sakura?setahu ku,orang tak mengenal wajahku,"Jawab sakura.

"aku lihat catatanmu.. ehm maksudku aku melihat fotomu dan namamu di kulit catatanmu,"jelas Gaara.

"hn,apa kau melihat isi catatan ku?"Tanya Sakura.

"jujur saja,aku tak suka melihat catatan orang. Karena aku tau,itu pasti cerita kepribadianmu,"jawab tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"baguslah kalau begitu,"kata Sakura.

"oh iya,ini catatanmu,"kata Gaara sambil memberikan catatan itu kepada pemiliknya.

"novelmu bagus bagus,aku mengoleksi semua novelmu,"kata Gaara.

"oh ya?terima kasih,"kata sakura dengan senyuman yang manis,bahkan sangat manis.

Sakura dan Gaara berbincang bincang. Dan sudah mulai akrab. Seperti sudah kenal lama. Dan baru kali ini juga Sakura menerima kembali kenalan seoarng laki laki. Biasanya,semenjak ia putus dari kekasihnya,setiap ada laki laki yang meminta kenalan Sakura pasti menolaknya.

**~oOo~**

Sudah jam dua belas siang. Sudah dua jam mereka berbicara. Dan kini sudah waktunya makan siang. Keduanya sudah terlihat lapar karena terlalu banyak berbicara dan tadi juga diselingi tawaan kecil.

Karena sedang berada di café,mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan café ini saja. Karena,kalau pulang pun hujan turun sangat deras. Sakura tak ingin pulang kalau hujan deras seperti ini,walau sakura membawa mobil.

"Kau ingin memesan apa sakura?"Tanya Gaara. Sakura belum menjawab,ia masih melihat buku menu café itu. Sakura sedang melihat lihat hidangan untuk makan siang yang cocok.

"hm,aku pesan ini aja,"kata sakura sambil menunjuk tulisan makanan "_Spaghetti Bolognese_"

"minumnya?"Tanya Gaara lagi.

"aku mau mojito aja,"jawab Sakura. Setelah menentukan hasil pesanan,Gaara memanggil salah satu maid café. Dengan segera maid café itu dating ke meja Gaara dan Sakura.

"spaghetti Bolognese satu, Chicken cordon blue satu,dan minumnya mojito. Mojitonya dua ya,"kata Gaara. Maid café itu mencatat apa saja yang dipesan oleh Gaara tadi. Kemudian pergi.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang,Sakura dan Gaara berbincang bincang lagi seperti tadi.

"gomen'nasai Sakura-san,tadi aku membaca halaman pertama catatanmu,dan aku melihat isinya itu. Kau tidak ingin lagi ya mempunyai kekasih,"ucap Gaara.

"ya,tidak apa apa jika kau hanya membaca halaman pertama saja. Sepertinya iya,tapi jika aku menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik darinya aku akan menerimanya,karena didunia ini setiap manusia hidup berpasangan,"jelas Sakura.

"oh,memangnya ada masalah apa kau dengan kekasihmu dulu?"Tanya menghela nafas. Tampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"oh ok,kau tidak perlu menceritakannya,"kata Gaara yang seolah olah tau isi hati Sakura.

"bukannya aku tak mau cerita,tapi aku ingin melupakan itu. Jadi,jika aku menceritakan itu aku tidak bisa melupakan itu,"kata Sakura.

" juga tidak akan memaksa dirimu,"kata Gaara.

Tak lama kemudian,pesanan mereka memakan pesanan mereka.

**~oOo~**

Perut yang tadi kosong,kini sudah terisi. Hujan sudah reda,dan hari sudah hendak pulang kerumahnya,begitu juga Gaara.

"sayonara kapan kita berjumpa lagi ya,"kata Gaara.

"ok. Senang berjumpa dengan mu Gaara,"kata Sakura.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu,"pamit Gaara pergi dari café itu dan melambai tangan ke Sakura. Sakura membalas lambaian Gaara.

Gaara sudah pulang,kini Sakura juga akan pulang kerumahnya. Tapi,sebelum Sakura pulang ke rumah,dia akan mampir ke perusahaan penerbitan buku.

**~oOo~**

**-skip time- **

4 bulan kemudian…

Sakura senang,novel favorit yang dikarangnya kini sudah terbit. Novel itu menceritakan hidupnya. Tapi,Sakura sedih karena selama empat bulan,Sakura tak pernah bertemu Gaara lagi. Jujur saja,sakura ada rasa rindu pada Gaara.

Sakura,sangat ingin bertemu sama Gaara. Selama empat bulan itu,ia hanya sms-an,teleponan,dan webcam-an sama Gaara,karena Gaara sedang berada di korea.

Seperti biasa,sore hari yang tenang Sakura duduk di kursi favoritnya yang berada di café favoritnya itu.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya yang putih nan mulus itu.

Spontan sakura kaget saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"sakura,kau masih ingat padaku?"Tanya Gaara yang telah kembali. Sakura senang bukan main atas kehadiran Gaara.

"tentu saja!"Sakura tersenyum senang.

Gaara duduk didepan Sakura. Dan bercerita cerita tentang kehidupan Gaara selama dikorea.

"serius deh!Aku kangen banget sama kamu,"kata Sakura.

"haha..aku juga kangen sama kau,sakura,"kata Gaara. Keduanya tertawa kecil.

"hei Sakura,aku sudah membaca novelmu yang baru benar bagus!good job sakura!"puji Gaara yang berhasil membuat Sakura melayang.

"terima kasih Gaara!"kata Sakura gembira.

"oh ya sakura,ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu,"kata Gaara dengan nada yang agak sedikit serius.

"apa?katakan saja,"kata Sakura.

"sebenarnya,aku.. aku mencintaimu rasa itu sudah lama,saat pertama kali kita bertemu,dan rasa itu kupendam saja,"ucap Blushing mendengar kata kata Gaara tadi. Dalam hati ia sangat senang ternyata Gaara membalas perasaannya.

"gimana sakura,apa kau mau menerima ku sebagai kekasihmu?aku janji,tidak akan menyakitimu,dan aku akan menjagamu,"kata Gaara dengan tulus.

"hem.. maaf Gaara,aku tak bisa,"kata kaget,sepertinya dia akan broken heart.

"k-kau menolakku ss-sakura?kau tidak bercanda?aku kira,kau bakal menerima ku,tapii ternyata ti—"kata kata Gaara dipotong oleh Sakura.

"maksudmu aku menolakmu?"Tanya Sakura pada Gaara.

"ya,memang itu kan yang kau mau katakan,"kata Gaara.

"ih,sok tau deh. Maksudku tadi,aku itu tidak bisa menolakmu,karena aku juga sayang padamu,kau laki laki yang tepat!"kata sakura berhasil membuat wajah Gaara tersenyum berseri seri. Gaara senang cintanya terbalas.

"jadi,kau menerima ku kan sakura?"Tanya Gaara memastikan. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Gaara memeluk Sakura yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

_"terima kasih gaara,kau telah mengisi hari hari ku,dan aku kini mempunyai kekasih lagi,dan tentunya lebih baik dan lebih perhatian .Bahkan ku yakin,kau tak akan memanfaatkanku,terima kasih sekali lagi Gaara,"_ucap sakura dalam hati.

Kini Sakura sedang berbahagia,karena mempunyai kekasih baru yang lebih baik dari pada kekasihnya yang dulu. Dan tekad sakura untuk tak mempunyai kekasih lagi itu sudah dilupakannya karena kini ia mempunyai Gaara yang benar benar sayang dan cinta kepadanya.

**~THE END~**

wowww..tak kusangka fic gaje abal ini berhasil ku buat!ckck,...

maaf ya,klo ada kata yang tertinggal sehingga membuat kaliamtnya jadi aneh,padahal aku udah usaha mengeditnya :)

klo ada kalimat yang aneh dibaca,beri tau aku n_n

akhir kata,**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
